


Get used to disappointment

by ReadyJoan



Series: Anything You Wish [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadyJoan/pseuds/ReadyJoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up the morning after and he has to get used to disappointment for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get used to disappointment

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Dean's POV. The first part was from both at times but it just slipped into Dean for this part of the story.

When Dean woke up he was alone. The cabin was empty. He could tell by the weak light coming through the door that it was early. 

“Shit,” he grunted. His head was killing him. Cas had cracked him across the face and on top of that he had a hangover and that nasty sobbed out feeling. He called out Cas’ name and laid there for a while. When Cas did not appear Dean shut his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. He felt like if he moved he’d throw up. Cas still had an angel’s constitution or close to it even if he didn’t realize it so he was probably feeling fine. He replayed last night and felt frustrated all over again.

“Fuck him,” he muttered to himself.

“Who, me?” Cas was outside the damn beaded curtain but he hadn’t come in yet.

Dean started and felt nausea crawling up his throat. “Dammit, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean. How are you feeling this fine morning?”

Dean glared at Cas but it wasn’t really coming off how he wanted to because his eyes were puffy, he probably had a shiner and the light just hurt. “Like I wish I was an ex angel.”

“Fuck you, too.”

“You had your chance.” 

Cas sat by him and touched two fingers to Dean’s forehead like he was going to heal him. Dean slapped his hand away and rolled his eyes. “God, you’re so fucked up.”

He shrugged and went to get him some water. “I checked out the schedule today. You’re good for today and tonight. You should probably just sleep it off. I have some sleeping pills if you want -”

“Yeah, no thanks Dr. Angel medicine woman,” Dean snapped. He took the water and sipped a little. 

“I’m going to do your shit today and mine, so just say thanks.”

Dean sighed and rolled over. “Sorry. I’m sorry about last night.”

Cas brushed his fingertips down Dean’s shoulder. “You said as much last night. You don’t remember?”

Dean squeezed his eyes shut. Dammit. “No, I guess not. Blocked it out or I was talking in my sleep. Do I want to know what I said?”

“You just said you were sorry.”

Dean had a hard time believing that but he let it go and stayed silent, pretending he had drifted off.

He heard the damn beads rattle and then he was asleep again.

It was early evening by the time he woke up. He felt better but he needed a toothbrush and a shower. Cas was nowhere in sight again. He cleaned himself up and finally started feeling human again. He was starving though. 

He studied his black eye in the mirror, not too bad, and went through last night for the tenth time. It was that look that Cas gave him that kept coming up. It was burned in his memory even though he was pretty wasted at the time. What was that look? At first it was total demand and control but then it had become detached. Fuck, it scared him. He flashed to a moment years ago in his dream when Cas had threatened to throw him back in the pit. It was like that, only worse. 

“Dinner,” Cas called. He strolled through the freaking beads and looked for Dean.

“Thanks.” He felt a little awkward in his towel. Cas smiled that huge grin and Dean tried to reconcile that to what he had just been thinking about.

“Feeling better?”

The look on his face was total dork Cas and it made him smile. “Yeah. A lot.”

“Chuck is on another toilet paper tirade so you might have to make a run tomorrow.”

Dean started eating. “Anything else going on today?”

“No, just the usual stuff. I ran into a couple different ladies doing your chores that I don’t usually see.”

“Couldn’t keep their hands to themselves?” Dean smiled around his fork. He’d never seen a guy get chased after by women as much as Cas. 

“Oh, you know, just some mild flirtation.” Cas stretched his hands behind his head and smirked a little. “I’m going to get a shower too. Doing all your chores was strenuous.”

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks again, little shit,” Dean said, waving him away.

He kept eating but he suddenly started wondering irrationally if he should borrow some of Cas’ clothes so they wouldn’t both be sitting around in towels. “Fuck is wrong with me?” 

He took his last bite and moved over to the bed. His nerves were out of control and he couldn’t decide if he should lay out on the bed naked or keep his wet towel on or get under the covers naked. God, this was excruciating. He wished Cas would have just fucked him last night or at least given him a blow job, something. Now he was sober and he had no idea how to play this kind of game with his best friend/ex guardian angel. 

He heard Cas come out of the bathroom behind him and he knew he saw him hovering uncertainly near the bed. He tried to get his blush under control, not to mention his face and his breathing, before he turned around. 

Cas had a robe on, one of those stupid looking ones that somehow looked new agey and he was drying his hair with a towel. “Got something on your mind?”

Dean scowled. Of course he had to make this worse. “Just wondering how you manage to have such horrible taste in everything.” He looked him up and down to make his point.

“Don’t like it?” 

“Hippie isn’t really my style.”

Cas squinted at him. “This is a hippie style?”

Dean shook his head and gave up. Cas knew damn well what he was talking about. He just liked to play ignorant angel to annoy the shit out of him. He sat down on the bed, towel on and crossed his arms. 

Cas tossed his towel away and started toward him. “You’re getting my bed wet.” 

“You got some sweats I can borrow?” If Cas wanted to ruin the mood then what the hell, he would too.

“Staying here again?”

“Why you got a girl coming over?”

Cas was rummaging in his drawers and he didn’t answer until he found an old pair of sweats and tossed them at Dean’s head. “Interested in that topic tonight, aren’t you?”

“You brought it up,” Dean said, catching the sweats.

Cas gave an exasperated sigh. Dean pulled the sweats on and flopped down on the bed. 

“Anyway, tell me a story.” He climbed over Dean into the bed and laid there looking at him expectantly. The nights on the run in the impala and in the camp with no TV could get pretty boring after a while. One of things they started doing was story time. Cas had never seen any movies before so Dean would tell him the plots of different movies and then they’d talk about it. It had been months since they had done it though.

“What do you want to hear?” He shimmied into the oversized sweats and threw the towel over the back of a chair. 

“The Princess Bride.”

Dean flopped down next to him and groaned. “You always want to hear that one.”

“It’s my favorite.” 

“It is an actual book, you know. I’ve been looking for it for a damn year but I still can’t find it. If I could find it you could just read it instead of asking me to tell it to you all the time.”

“I like hearing you tell it,” Cas said, gazing up at the ceiling.

“I probably get a lot of shit wrong. I haven’t seen it since I was a kid.”

Cas shrugged and looked at him expectantly. Dean’s eyes traveled down to Cas’ legs peeking under his dumb hippie robe. He licked his lips and started. “Once upon a time there was this ungrateful sick kid who was stuck in bed. His awesome granddad came to read him a story because it’s what his Dad did when he was sick.”

“Your Mom made you soup when you were sick, didn’t she?” Cas interrupted.

“Yeah, tomato rice.”

He glanced at Cas to make sure he would be quiet again. “So, the book was called The Princess Bride. The kid whines that it’s a kissing book, but the granddad is like, shut the hell up and listen. Let’s see…” Dean trailed off, trying to remember how he’d told it to Cas before. “There’s this farm boy, named Wesley. And this stuck up chick named Buttercup. But Wesley loves her for some reason, only he never tells her.”

“He says, ‘as you wish’ and it means he loves her,” Cas supplied.

Dean smiled. “Yep. Now shut up.” He nudged Cas with his shoulder. “So, every time he says ‘as you wish’ Buttercup figures it means he loves her so she finds little stuff for him to do so he can say it. They decide to get married but he needs to go and get money. But, his ship gets taken by the dread pirate Roberts and Buttercup thinks he’s dead.”

Cas stretched out and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean started absentmindedly fiddling with the tie on his dumb robe and thinking about taking it off. Cas shifted again and Dean came back to himself.

“Anyway, this douchebag named Prince Humperdink wants to marry Buttercup. For some reason, she goes along with it. But I think she’s just depressed over Wesley. So, she’s in the castle and she’s dressed like a princess and stuff but she’s not happy. She goes riding every day and that’s the only thing she likes doing. But she gets stopped by these three guys on the road.”

“Fezzik, Inigo and the little bald guy.”

“Yeah, I can’t remember that little guy’s name, still.” He went from fiddling with the tie to brushing his fingers beneath the fabric, on his stomach. His skin was still wet and the crappy robe was clinging to it. Cas looked down at Dean’s hand and then back up to Dean’s eyes. “Vizzini!” He suddenly shouted. Cas jumped and sat up to look down at Dean. “I can’t believe I just remembered that after all this time!” Dean started laughing. 

“Vizzini,” Cas said, smiling. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure that was it.” 

“There was a prophet by that name once. Odd.”

“A prophet?”

“Yes, I know the names of all the prophets, not just Chuck.”

“Oh, yeah.” Dean went back to fiddling, getting his fingers underneath the ugly robe and running his fingers down Cas’ side. Unfortunately he had underwear on too.

“Dean.” 

“I’m sorry about last night, Cas.” He didn’t plan to say that but he needed to say it again.

“I know, Dean.” He kissed his bruised cheek and the corner of his black eye. 

Dean smiled. “Gave as good as you got though.”

Cas hummed in agreement.

“You’re still stronger than me.” Dean gripped his bicep. “You could kick my ass if you wanted to.”

“I don’t want to hit you, Dean.” His tone wasn’t difficult to read. Dean ignored it.

“You sure?” He tried to go for a joking sort of tone but came off too eager. Cas’ eyes darkened and he didn’t respond. Dean looked away, licking his lips nervously. He debated the merits of bringing up the ‘nothing is going to happen’ topic but decided a more direct approach was warranted. Dean moved his hand from Cas’ arm and brushed his fingers just barely under his robe at his stomach. When he didn’t get his hand pushed away he pulled it up a little so he could see from his chest to down to his boxer briefs. The robe wasn’t half as ugly when it was hanging off him but he didn’t voice the thought. Silence was golden right now. It was too easy for Cas to shut him down if they were actually talking to each other instead of just touching. He would take even these little barely there touches over nothing. God, he was fucked.

Dean barely ran his fingertips up Cas’ stomach and then to the cut of his hip bone. He brushed down the dip and over his waistband. Cas wasn’t resisting or making a sound so Dean risked gripping Cas’ hip lightly. A jolt went through him and he couldn’t help biting his lip and looking up at Cas from beneath his eyelashes. 

Cas wasn’t moving but he was watching Dean’s face. He looked intense but Dean couldn’t tell the exact reason behind it. He flicked his eyes back down to his hip, squeezing it a little and holding himself back from biting it. He slipped his hand over the swell of his ass and a little gasp escaped from him. He blushed furiously and pushed his face into Cas’ neck to hide it. He started kissing and nipping and licking and pushed himself closer to him, squeezing his ass a little harder than he meant to. Cas still wasn’t responding. Dean scraped his cheek against Cas’ stubble and took his earlobe in his mouth. 

“Cas,” he whispered. His voice was raw and he would have blushed again if he wasn’t already moving to capture his lips. Cas kissed him back but he still didn’t move to touch him. 

He put his urgency into grabbing a final rough handful of his ass but then he moved his hand up to run through Cas’ dark, soft hair. Cas laid his hand on Dean’s upper arm. Dean moved down to lap at his collar bone with his tongue. Cas’ hand moved to Dean’s back and rubbed up and down. 

After a moment, Cas pushed him away gently. He kissed him again chastely. “You’re not done with the story.”

Dean fell back on the bed. “Dammit."

Cas raised an eyebrow. "Get used to disappointment."

Dean couldn't even laugh at the quote. "Ok where was I?”

“Vizzini. After that we need to go to sleep. Mission tomorrow.”

It wasn’t all he was hoping for, but at least it was something of a start. He kept telling the story and sneaking little touches here and there, short kisses and Cas didn’t stop him. They fell asleep together again and Dean was happy to be pressed against Cas’ back all night.


End file.
